


From Hell He Came

by Mil_Flower



Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyDemon, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cute, Demon AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Hell go brrr, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mil_Flower/pseuds/Mil_Flower
Summary: Skeppy has always lived alone, but soon that would change, as one day, a strange demon shows up on his doorstep, and they dont seem to know how they got there. What will happen when Skeppy has to take in this demon? Will he get killed, or become great friends with the being from hell. Only time will tell.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Skeppy/Bad, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. A Quick Note Before The Story Starts :)

Helloooooooooooo! So Hiya! Mil here, Just wanted to note, that this could have spellin errors, so pls dont attack me in comments ^^ Enjoy!


	2. A Demon Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon appears :) Chapter One Of "From Hell He Came"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE SCHEDULE:  
> This fic could get multiple chapters added per day, so do make sure to bookmark it :D  
> I wanna do my best at creatin a good Skephalo story for you all :3   
> So if you have any questions, do ask me in the comments ^^

Twas a rainy and dule day on the overworld, and the skies were gray with thick clouds, and the grass had been wetted by the falling drops of water pouring from the heavens. Puddles had formed on the ground, as the day grouled on. On this day, A strange anomaly, a figure of mass mystery, lay on a doorstep of a home, drenched and shivering. The figure, a boy it seemed, had coal black skin, that shined lightly, and was lightly freckled with white specks on the cheeks of his face, and lightly all over his body. His face was a bit scratched as well- but that wasn't very permanent seeming. He had small horns that poked out of his black fluffy hair, and a tail. Small wings, and glowing white eyes, that at the moment were closed shut, as the boy was asleep. He wore a cloak of black, with red inputs around the seems, on the very outside of his hood and sleeves, along with black jeans. Whatever the figure was...it wasn't human. Not at all. Whilst this figure slept on the porch of the house, another boy, lived on the inside. He had tanish skin, brown messy hair, and brownish black eyes. He wore a light blue hoodie, and blue jeans. He was oblivious of the boy that slept out in the rain, and it didn't seem he would notice him very soon. No, rather than checking his door for strange beings, he was busy with his own accords, editing and voicing over videos for his channel, A minecraft channel at that. Currently he was busy editing a video about bedwars, rather, him playing bedwars. Alone. You see, this boy was, well lonely. Sure, he had some people to talk to, but no one that he could really call a good friend. He never was one to have to many 'Good Friends'. Oh my, seems I have forgotten to tell you this man's name. Why, he is Skeppy, the youtuber. Now, the being outside will remain unnamed for the time being. He will say his name soon enough. But back to Skeppy. He was currently, as said before, editing his videos. He gave a sigh, getting up from his work space, to take a quick breather. He got himself a cup of coffee, and looked outside, watching the rain. His gaze did not yet even pick up the sight of the shivering and hurt boy at his porch, no he was to focused on the very rain itself, not what it may be landing on. He gave a sip of his coffee, as he watched the sky cry seemingly endlessly. He gave a small mummer to himself, of acknowledgement. "It sure is raining hard.." He bluntly stated the obvious to himself, going to step away from the window. While he left the window seal, he heard the call of someone, a ringtone. So, as anyone would, he made his way to his space, picking up his phone in hopes to hear someone he knew, that perhaps someone would call him first for a change, yet was horribly disappointed to hear that it was just the pizza guy saying he would be late due to the rain. With yet another sigh, this one of despair, Skeppy said "Oh, alright.." And hung up. He set his phone down, and took a seat at his desk yet again. He laid his head down on said desk, and just decided he would wait like that till the pizza guy rung the doorbell. He decided that whilst he waited, perhaps he should listen to some music- but then decided against it, because if he did so, he would be sure to miss the sound of the pizza guy ringing the bell. After a few minutes, Skeppy heard...a yell from outside? "What the..?" Skeppy stood up, an went to the door, and attempted to open it- only to find...it wasnt opening? Was it blocked by something? Why was his door refraining from opening? After a while of trying to open the door, it suddenly moved, and a strange "EEP!" came from outside. Skeppy opened the door slowly. There outside his door, was his pizza on the ground, soggy now from the rain- and a strange...black figure standing there. The figure blinked his pale glowing eyes lightly at Skeppy, his hands were clasped together, and he looked guilty of something. But Skeppy was to shocked that the demonic figure was even there to start to see his emotion. The figure soon spoke in a light voice, that was filled in a bit of sorrow. "Erm- Sorry, I think I scared off your delivery man.." In which at this, Skeppy blinked realizing that his pizza was floored, and soggy. Gross. But Skeppy put that off, and went back to studying the demon looking person in front of him. Skeppy soon spoke up, his voice being stupidly wobbly. "Oh uh, yeah that's fine- Who are you?" Skeppy ended up just saying the question that all of us would be thinking at the moment. The demon froze, like he was in thought. It took him a while, but the boy soon responded. "BadBoyHalo..I think." He seemed unsure, and Skeppy narrowed his eyes at the response. "Uhuh, Okay Bad, what are you exactly?" Skeppy asked, looking who was supposedly BadBoyHalo, up and down. All the boxes were checked for him being a demon of some sorts, but Skeppy didn't really seemed to convinced. There was something off. Bad spoke up, answering the question "I am a demon, I think..Im not sure." Bad admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Skeppy hmed. "You don't seem like a demon. I mean sure you LOOK like one, but you don't act like one." Skeppy said, and Bad looked away. "Well...I'll be on my way now if you wish.." Bad said in a sheepish way, backing away a bit from Skeppy, who quickly stopped him. "No- Wait. You could get hurt out there...You can stay if you want." Skeppy offered smoothly, a bit worried for the demon, whose expression lightened at Skeppys words. "Wait, really!" Bad smiled, his tail starting to wag as if he was a puppy of some sort. Skeppy just gave a small sigh, and a light smile at the happy demon. "Sure Bad, come on in" Skeppy held the door open for the demon, who happily came inside from the rain. Bad soon stopped once he was a bit into the house, and turned to Skeppy. "So, whats your name? It seems fair for me to know your name, sense you know mine" Bad smiled, and Skeppy agreed to it. "Yeah, alright fair enough. My names Skeppy. Its nice to meet you Bad" Skeppy said, offering a hand to Bad so that he could shake it. Bad simply blinked at the gesture, and tilted his head lightly. "What are you doing with your hand?" He asked in a rather confused tone, and Skeppy replied by putting his hand down. "Oh, I was just offering a hand shake- Do demons shake hands in hell?" As soon as he said the word hell, Bad spiked up and yelled "LANGUAGE" Skeppy jumped lightly at the sudden outburst, and then stared to laugh. "Excuse me what? Did you just say language? Thats hilarious! Ha! A demon correcting someone on cussing- What a strange thing" Skeppy said, laughing, while Bad crossed his arms, his cheeks puffing up as he frowned. "I dont see whats so funny! Is it weird to just not like cussing?" Bad said, not getting why the human found it so amusing that he had scolded him on using the word 'Hell'. Skeppy just gave a shuddery sigh, catching his breath. "Its just funny to hear a demon say that kind of thing, You know?" Skeppy said, and Bad just gave a huff. "No, I do not know." But soon he dropped the whole thing, his arms returning to his side, and his face going back to a neutral state, tho he still was a tad upsetted by Skeppys amusement in him. "So, do you have a place I can clean up? And if so, can I use it please?" Bad asked, and Skeppy pointed down the hall. "Yeah yeah, over there to the left." Bad gave a nod "Thank you!" He said, before going off down the hall to the bathroom to shower up, and dry his hair. Whilst Bad was in the shower, Skeppy thought over his decisions. Did he really want a demon to live in his house? Demons are evil, thats what everyone said- But when he heard the song 'Im A Barbie Girl' being sung in the bathroom, he gave a laugh. How dangerous could a demon that sang a song like that in the shower be? And besides. It would only be for a few days at most. Right?


	3. Getting To Know Each Other- But a Fire stops them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmMmmMMmm fire go brrrrrrr
> 
> SadBoyHalo warnin :>

Bad had just gotten out of the shower, and was blow drying his hair at the moment, humming lightly with a happy smile on his face, as his hair poofed up from the air. He gave a nod at his dried hair, and soon glanced at his still drenched outfit. He looked at the blow dryer, then at his outfit, getting an idea in his head. Soon enough, the demon boy had started to blow dry his outfit with a smile on his pitch black face. If the dryer worked on hair, it sure enough could work on his clothes yeah?  
Meanwhile...  
Skeppy was in the living room, sitting on his couch. He wondered what could be taking Bad so long in there. Was washing up really such a difficult task? All that he knew, is that the blow dryer seemed to be on a whole lot. Perhaps he was doing his hair or something? Skeppy could only guess this really, because he had no solid evidence about what could be happening. He could just hope the demon didnt do anything crazy in there, like flood his house or something. Man that would suck. Speaking of water... Skeppy gave a glance outside. Still raining huh? The weather was just not changing, Skeppy could tell from the grey skys and puffy clouds still present. What a calming thing to watch. Skeppy watched the rain happily, not noticing the smoke coming from the bathroom.  
In the bathroom, Some things were going down, to say the least.  
His clothes were well...On fire now. And he had no idea what to do, and was panicking like crazy. He was trying to fan it out- but that only made it grow, which made him whimper, his tail drooping in worry and sadness. He couldnt let Skeppy find out- If he did, Bad could get thrown out, and the thought of that made bad whimper some more, tears coming to his eyes. He just got there, and he was already messing up. Skeppy will hate him for sure. Bad had soon given up, and was now curled up crying, his tail wrapped around himself, providing self comfort to himself while the fire burned. Flash back to Skeppy, who was still very oblivious to the smokey air. He took a sip of coffee, blinking as he sniffed around a bit. Smoke? Did he smell smoke? No- he was probably just imagining things... But mayybe he should check on Bad- Just in case. And he was glad he did. As he walked to the bathroom, he noticed how smokey the air was. He started walking faster to the door, and pushed it open to reveal a mess. Fire everywhere, Bad crying in a corner, and a very loud "BRRRRRRRR" sound of the hair dryer. Skeppy was a loss for words, but When he found them, he said loudly in a panicked voice "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!!??" Skeppy called out, and tried to get the fire out, while Bad shouted "LANGUAGE!" Which made Skeppy snapback at him, saying "NOT THE RIGHT TIME BAD!" Which caused the demon boy to flinch lightly, and look away sadly. Skeppy grabbed a fire extinguisher, and put the fire out with a sigh. Great. Just lovely. Now he had to clean up. Skeppy was to busy with his own thinking to notice Bads weeping and clear guilt. The bathroom was a mess, and half burnt, all because of him. And now Skeppy was all mad, and he could only sit there in shame. Skeppy heard some soft crys, and he felt his heart sting, as he turned to the crying Bad, who was hiding his face, clearly in tears. Skeppy gave a small sigh, feeling guilty that he perhaps caused his demon visiter to cry. Skeppy took a seat next to Bad, giving the sad demon a pat on the back. "Im...Im sorry Bad, For yelling at you..I just got all worked- uuuuhhhh Bad..? You don't have any clothes on-" Skeppy pointed out, while looking away, and Bad gave a small huff. "I burnt mine..On accident..sorry.." Bad said meekly, his tail wrapping tighter around himself as he sniffled. Skeppy sighed "I will let you borrow some, stay here alright..?" Skeppy said, standing up, while Bad just gave a nod of agreeance, and a small "Thank You" Before Skeppy headed out of the bathroom and to his own room, looking for cloths the demon could wear. He searched his drawers, soon getting a spare hoodie of his own, along with a pair of jeans. They would be a bit big on Bad, but that's not to big of a issue. Cloths in hand, Skeppy made his way back to the bathroom, giving the cloths to Bad, he looked away while the demon wiped his tears, and got dressed. After Bad was done dressing, Skeppy cleaned the bathroom up, while the demon boy went to take a seat on the couch, hugging a pillow lightly as he sat there, tail still wrapped around himself for comfort. Bad still felt, well bad about burning Skeppys bathroom up. He didnt know that blow dryers were so powerful..  
After a Bit...

Skeppy returned from the bathroom, and plopped down on the couch, next to Bad. Skeppy gave a sigh. "Look, Im sorry about yelling...I really didnt mean to upset you." Skeppy said lightly, looking over to Bad with a soft smile. Bad shook his head, speaking up in a meek and guilty voice "You Muffinhead, You didnt do anything wrong..I was the one who burned up your bathroom.." Bad said, his tail flicking lightly as he kept his gaze down and away from Skeppy- Who had to hold in a laugh at Bad using the word 'Muffinhead' In a serious sentence. But he kept his composure, because this was a serious conversation after all. "Even so Bad, Its alright. Nothing was even burned really, except your cloths that is.." Skeppy gave a small laugh, as Bad sighed. "Well..Thank you for not being mad at me.." Bad said lightly, and Skeppy smiled a bit more as Bad unwrapped his tail from his body. "No problem Bad" Skeppy said. He wanted to perhaps talk longer about backgrounds maybe- But it was to late, because Bad was out cold already, peacefully sleeping, leaning on one of the couches arm rest. Skeppy sighed with a small smile. "Good Night BadBoyHalo" Skeppy cued, and turned the lights off, allowing him to sleep as Skeppy went to his own room to sleep himself.


End file.
